An element of this kind known from EP 1 355 792 B1 has only two eyes, of which one eye is made larger so that it can not only accommodate an end link of the side mesh but also provide space for pulling through an excess length of a tensioning chain.
In the case of a chain with elements of this kind, a severe skewing of the elements can be produced when tensioning. This effect is further amplified when, as specified in the document, the excess length is accommodated in the eye which is positioned radially further to the outside and the tensioning chain is accommodated in the eye which is positioned further to the inside. Such a skewing leads in turn to increased effort for aligning the elements during fitting. A further problem lies in the fact that, due to the central fitting of a welded ring of the tire chain in the outer eye, the tensioning chain moves further towards the center of the wheel than is necessary for fixing the chain.